narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
General Unagi
General Unagi (一般的なうなぎ, Unagi-sotaichou), also refered to as Old Man Unagi (オールドマンうなぎ, lit. Unagi-jii) by his descendant Seireitou Kawahiru, is a legendary figure of the past and was once a student under Rikudou Sennin. After Rikudou's death, Unagi took up arms as a general of war; soon gaining the infamous title, Dragon of the East (ドラゴンは東洋の, doragon no azuma). Appearance Personality Unagi, as a child, was very idealistic and believed in his own way of thinking. He was kind to all those around him, but usually kept to himself, not letting his emotions escape his thoughts. However, he soon became much more sharing and emotional with those around him as he matured into a teen years. When faced with an enemy, he could kill in cold blood, and seemed well aware of the terror his reputation as dragon of the east inspired in his foes. He appeared to be respectful of those around him, as he was reproachful of freely speaking of others' pasts. However, despite Unagi's flamboyant behavior and prowess as a fighter, he was a strong believer in peace; his hope being to one day end the hatred that plagued life and death alike. However, following his mentor Rikudou's death, his views drastically changed. This soon led to his own death, to which he stated with his final breath that he regrets straying from the path of justice. Throughout all his life, he lived by a solid code, which became known as the first Nindo. He believed firmly in that the way of the ninja is resolute acceptance of death. He also believed that one can only be strong when one has someone they wish to protect, and that any power gained through other motives are meer trivial increases. True strength comes from inside, which was the way he abided by all his life, even to his death. Background Abilities Unagi was known as the "Dragon of the East", and was one of the first shinobi that trained under Rikudou Sennin's teachings of the Inner Path. He also was the only one to possess similar eyes to Rikudou, and the second to master the Seikouki state. During his time as a War General, few had any realistic chance of defeating this man's skill even when outnumbering him. Even fewer would hope to come out alive from that fight. He is capable of fighting armies with ease, using his signature technique, which gave him the name "dragon of the east". His skill in swordsmanship with the Blade of Bonds has been shown to generally powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike, even without the might of the Enjaku Soryuha. Something that Unagi was able to master under Rikudou using Rinnegan was the vortices formed from the chakra output of opponents; being able to locate and destroy these pools of energy, in order to easily defeat or incapacitate the opponent. Trivia *General Unagi was greatly influenced by General Choi, the "father of modern-day Taekwondo". He trained my Grandmaster, who passed his teachings along to me. In a sense, I was indirectly trained by the late General. This relates to Unagi's teachings being passed down to Seireitou.